Let Go
by C o d a 5 0 8
Summary: Season 6 theory, when Daryl gets kidnapped by The Wolves, much like Beth got kidnapped by the Officers at Grady Memorial, he can't stop thinking about Beth. Everything she went through at the hospital hits him hard. He can't move on from her death. Will he?


**This is season 6 theory of when Daryl sees Beth again.**

" _Let Go_ "

Daryl walked through the woods that night. He needed to clear his head. He needed to be alone. Everything about Alexandria was perfect for Beth. She would have always wanted a place like that. Safe. He wished that she was here. Breathing. Singing. Laughing. Even if she was screaming, he wouldn't care because it would be her voice. He made his way further in the woods, carrying his crossbow, until he saw light. An orange glow appeared in the distance.

 _"We should burn it down."_

Her voice was running through his head. He ran towards the glow as fast as he could. Once he got there, the same place where Aaron and him got trapped was burning to the ground. All the walkers were on fire, burning to there second death. Daryl looked around for the signs of people but didn't see anyone. As he was about to turn around, he was ambushed. His attackers tackled him to the ground. They gagged his mouth and tied his hands. They lifted Daryl off the ground and put a bag over his head. They took Daryl out of the area and led him to a mysterious place. Every step they took was another fight and grunt from Daryl. He had no idea where they were going, but after a while, they pushed him to the ground and removed the bag on his head and the gag on his mouth, but left his hands tied.

"You're gonna stay quite or I'll shoot you." The man sad to Daryl, waving his pistol in his face.

Daryl looked at the gun and then looked at the man.

"Go ahead and do it," he grunted.

The man clicked his pistol and aimed at Daryl's face. Daryl closed his eyes and thought of Beth. Instead of bullet to the skull, Daryl was smacked across the face with his gun. At that moment, Daryl understood how Beth felt at the hospital. She felt like a prisoner who was beaten and tortured.

 _"You're gonna be the last man standing,"_

Her voice was the last thing he thought of before he was knocked out.

...

"Daryl,"

Daryl looked around from where he sat. He knew that voice. It was **_her_**.

"Beth?" He asked softly into the night.

She emerged from out behind the bushes. Same clothes from the last time he saw her. Same hair in the ponytail. Even the same wounds. She slowly walked towards him. She put her small hands on his. She untied him, and he quickly put his hands around her.

"How," Daryl asked her, shocked to her being alive.

"Daryl, you have to let me go." She told him, putting her hands on his face.

"What? I'm not letting you go." He said touching her hand.

"You can't blame yourself for what happened to me. I made my decision. It was my time." She said to him stroking his cheek.

"What are you talking about Beth? You're here, I'm here."

"Daryl, you have to promise me that you'll survive. I'm gone, but you're here."

"Beth," he shakily said.

"You miss me so bad now that I'm gone Daryl Dixon." She said smiling.

He looked at her and noticed that her cast went away, along with her scars and bullet wound.

"I'm watching over you Daryl. I've haven't stopped since I left this world."

He felt tears coming down his face. She wasn't really there with him.

"I'm waiting for you Daryl, but until then, you have to survive for as long as you can. For the both of us."

Daryl put his head against her's.

"I love you Daryl Dixon."

He looked into her blue eyes and it made him think of the night of the funeral home.

"You," he said quietly enough to for her to hear.

After a brief moment of silence, he looked up at her and saw her smiling.

"I know,"

"Beth, I love you too." Daryl said, taking her mouth and kissing her.

When the kiss was over, he opened his eyes, and she was gone.

 _"So gimme whatcha, gimme whatcha got tonight._

 _Pack cigarettes._

 _Baby, I'm your light_

 _Gimme whatcha, gimme whatcha, gimme whatcha can_

 _I'm the last pretty girl_

 _You're the last decent man,"_

(Song from Emily Kinney's "Last Chance")

Her singing was in his head. He got up off the ground and ran towards Alexandria. He missed Beth Greene, and he will see her again, but for right now, he had to honor her by living and surviving.

 **One day Beth, one day...**

AN: this story is basically what I think will happen in season 6. I saw the trailer for the new season, and Daryl was kidnapped. Much like Beth in season 4. It looks like he's has a similar story line that Beth had in season 5 at Grady Memorial. Hopefully Emily Kinney filmed a few scenes that were hallucinations of Beth for Daryl. I think that this will also be Daryl's last season. He was given the last scene in the trailer like Beth had. Also Beth was slapped a crossed the face with a gun in the end of trailer for season 5. It is shown that Daryl is bound and at gunpoint to a mysterious stranger near the end of the trailer of season 6. Possibly the Wolves... The trailer also shows him trying to escape from them. Beth tried to escape Grady, but failed. I really impressed that Daryl's story this season is like Beth's in season 5. Whenever Daryl does die, I know I want Beth there with him. Also his brother. Merle was like the darkness for Daryl. He made Daryl think that he was a worthless piece of trash. However, Beth was confirmed by the writers and Norman Reedus to be Daryl's light at the end of the tunnel. He chased after her for as long as he could until the light went out. Since Beth's death, everyone saw that Daryl was lost. This story has my idea of how he follows the light again. Even though she's not physically there with him, Beth's watching over him. Guiding him until they meet again in the after life.


End file.
